This Chapter
by 80person27
Summary: Two different takes on chapter 5 of volume 1. Both 8027.
1. Chapter 1

**So after rereading chapter 5 of volume 1, I decided that I'm bored and wanted to make another something. So here it is!**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. That honor goes to Akira Amano

 **Target 5: Takeshi Yamamoto**

It was another normal day at Namimori Junior High. Tsuna was currently in P.E. while I feel sorry for him. Let us see what's going on.

"Are you done picking teams?"

"Just one more..."

The teams for baseball had been chosen with poor Tsuna being the only one left to choose from. The two captains were currently arguing over who is forced to get the brunet on their team.

"We'll let you guys have Loser Tsuna." One of the captains said.

"No way! We don't want to lose." The other (jackass) captain retaliated. "He kicked butt in volleyball, but everyone knows he totally sucks at baseball!"

'Sigh... Being the last one picked is so embarrassing...' Tsuna thought while he waited for the argument to be over. 'Gokudera went to stock up on dynamite... So things are finally peaceful again at school.'

"Hey, why don't you join our team?"

Everyone was shocked when one of the players had said that. They all turned to see that it was a boy by the name Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Are you serious, Yamamoto? You don't have to take a loser like him." The first captain said, not wanting Tsuna on his team.

"Don't worry. If I don't give up any hits, there's no problem, right?" Yamamoto said as he put an arm around the captain's shoulder. 'Plus, I really want that cuties on my team.'

"If you say so, Yamamoto...Okay."

'This is the first time I've ever been chosen for a baseball team without the captains doing Rock-Paper-Scissors to see who'll be forced to take me.' Tsuna thought in mild shock. 'And not only that... Yamamoto is the one who picked me! He joined the baseball team's starting lineup as a First-Year... And all the other kids in school completely respect him... Not to mention that he's smoking hot...'

* * *

 **CLANNG!**

"Opps! Sorry, guys!" Yamamoto said as he ran around all the bases in a home run.

When he made it to the last base, everyone crowded around him and congratulated him.

Meanwhile, Tsuna just watched the other boy with his head in his hands and a blush on his cheeks.

'Yamamoto is so awesome... I wish I could have him...'

"Kyaaaaa! Takeshi!"

"What a hottie!"

'Note to self: get Reborn's gun and shoot crazy fangirls.'

* * *

Meanwhile, on a water tank, Reborn was watching the game.

"Yamamoto... We need his athletic prowess and popularity in our family." The baby said. "Not to mention he's the best choice to get Tsuna laid."

* * *

"It's your fault, Loser Tsuna!"

"That's why no team wants you!"

"Put all the equipment away by yourself!"

The rest of the team yelled at Tsuna for the fact that the score still ended up with his team losing.

'After all that, we still lost.'

"No slacking!"

"Loser."

"..." Tsuna remained silent. 'Note to self #2: Shoot stupid bullies before fangirls.' A small breeze past by him, making some leaves blow by. 'Maybe I should just go home."

"Help has arrived!"

"Yamamoto!?" Tsuna was shocked to see the taller boy walking up to him with a broom. Tsuna started to sweep around the area. "Sorry, it's all my fault... You gave me a chance... I'm sorry I let you down."

"Don't worry about it. It's just Phys Ed. I've been keeping an eye on you." Yamamoto said as he put the broom down. 'Especially that cute butt of yours. Note to self: beat up idiots yelling at my Tuna.'

Tsuna turned with a confused look.

'Damn cuteness!' Yamamoto put a smile on his face as he continued. "Lately, you've been awesome, right? At the kendo match and then at the volleyball game. I've got you at the top of my watch list."

"Huh?! But...um..." Tsuna couldn't find the words to say as a blush appeared on his cheeks. 'Hell yeah! I have a chance! Thank you whichever kami is looking down on this loser!'

"Unlike you, there's only one thing I'm good at - baseball. It's the only thing I know how to do." Yamamoto said as he started to help with the sweeping.

'Don't sell yourself short there. I'm sure you're great in bed too!... At least I hope so...' Deciding that wasn't something he should say, Tsuna came up with something else. "But... Who cares if you're only good at baseball? You're not just good at it, you're the best!"

"No... I think I'm losing my touch."

"Huh?" Was all Tsuna could say. 'Let's just hope your _other touch_ is alright.'

"There days, no matter how hard I practice, my batting average keeps falling and my feilding is getting sloppier. If this keeps up, I'll break dropped from the starting lineup for the first time ever."

'A slump?'

"Tsuna... What should I do?"

"What!?" He couldn't believe he was being asked this. 'You're asking me!?... In that case, take me right here and now damn it!'

"Ah... Never mind. Lately, you've been full of surprises. Helping people out... So I just thought Id ask..."

'Ive never seen Yamamoto looking unsure of himself... I'd like to help, but... I don't want him to know about Reborn... Or the fact I have a raging hard-on from his expression right now!' Quickly coming up with something, Tsuna spoke the first thing that came to his mind. "I guess... The only thing to do... Is just keep working hard..."

"You're right."

"Huh."

"You know, I thought it might be something like that. Tsuna, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship."

"R... Really? So we can do it behind the gym?"

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"Okay... I'm going to stay late today and practice really hard!" Yamamoto exclaimed as he put his arm around Tsuna's shoulder. 'Then I'll practice to make you hard!'

* * *

Later, at the Sawada residence we find Tsuna playing a video game while Reborn starts to talk to him.

"You seem awefully chipper... Did you lose your virginity?" The baby asked as he cleaned his gun.

"Not yet, but I have a chance!" Tsuna answered, not taking his eyes away from the BL game he was playing. "Today, the most popular guy in my class asked me for help down there. It was awesome!"

"About Yamamoto..."

"You already know!?"

"Make him your man."

"What? You want me to make my classmate into a mafioso!? You can't be serious! Yamamoto has a burning passion for baseball. I want to be his friend and help him."

"You can feel the burn too, Tsuna." Reborn said as he shot fire out of the flamethrower he magically got out of nowhere. "Yamamoto burns in a different way."

"That's my line!"

"No, you idiot. His lower regions burn for yours. I've seen the way he looks at your ass."

"What!?"

"It's quite entertaining."

* * *

Now at the school...

"Emergency! Yamamoto's going to jump off the roof!"

Shit is kinda hitting the fan.

"Yamamoto? Really?"

"He'd never jump."

"Don't joke like that."

"He stayed late yesterday to practice alone. Apparently he overdid it and fractured his arm."

'Could it be...'

 _"Just w-work haaaaaaaaard!"_

 _"Alright!"_

'...My fault!?'

"To the roof!"

"Right!

"Tsuna, let's go!" Kyoko said as she started to leave the classroom. 'Yes! Now one rival will be out of the way!'

"Uh... You go ahead! I have to use the bathroom..."

'Damn hormones. Whatever, I can still see him fall.'

* * *

On the roof...

"Come down!"

"You're overreacting!"

"Heh... Sorry, but no, I'm not. The sex god has forsaken me." Yamamoto said as he stood at the edge of the school building. "I didn't satisfy him."

"What are you talking about!?"

"Get down!"

"He can't..."

"...be serious!"

"That rusty fence could break at any time!"

"I never should have held back! I can't even look at Yamamoto now!" Tsuna said as he hid from everyone on the roof.

"You want to help Yamamoto, don't you? Then don't run away. You're lucky you're not a girl or you might have more to worry about." Tsuna looked up to see Reborn pointing a gun at him.

"Wait!" Getting up quickly, Tsuna rushed to the crowd. He accidentally made his way to the front of the crowd and landed on the ground. "Ow... That hurt..."

Yamamoto turned his head to see the brunet.

"Tsuna..."

"I...Um... What do I do now?!"

"If you came to stop me, it's useless. You of all people ought to understand how I feel."

"Eh?"

"They call you 'Loser Tsuna'... You must know how it feels when everything you do goes wrong and you're better off dead, right?"

"Uh... No... You and I are different, Yamamoto."

Yamamoto quickly turned around and gave Tsuna a dark look.

"So now that I was inside of you, you think you're some kind of big shot huh?" Everyone in the crowd was shocked at hearing this. "Now everything you think is that I'm not good enough, is that it?"

"N... No, you've got it all wrong! It's _because_ I'm a loser!" Now Yamamoto was the shocked one. "I thought that holding it in and making you work harder for it would make you feel better! I just wanted to make you feel good! Honestly, I've never had someone do that stuff to me before! You were great as my first time! So if you feel like you didn't do a good job... Well... I don't think that's a reason to die. I'm just a loser after all...Well... BYE!" Tsuna made a quick dash for the exist, but was caught by an arm behind him.

"Wait."

Before he knew it, he felt someone's chest, heard a clank sound, then noticed that was was falling through the air.

"What the..."

He heard the sound of a gunshot then a window shattering. He felt a bullet go into his head.

'I want to save... My seme, Yamamoto.' As he was falling, all of Tsuna's clothes besides his boxers were torn off. "Super horny in midair! I'm gonna save you like my sex life depends on it!"

"Tsuna!"

Another shop was heard and another bullet was felt.

"My scalpe feels...itchy... ITCHY!" That was when a black spring came out of his head letting him and Yamamoto fly off into a bush.

"Was Yamamoto just playing a practical joke? With wires, or...?"

"Yeah..."

The crowd quickly separated.

"So Tsuna really is a big pervert."

"Yamamoto! Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Tsuna! You're awesome...And super cute. You're also right... I have to give it my all, like my sex life depends on it." Yamamoto said as he started smiling. "I don't know what got into me."

"Whatever it was, I'm glad it's out. I can't have my seme dying on me." Tsuna said with a smile. 'Thank you, Reborn.'

"Hey... While you're like that... You think that..."

"Fine. Only because I'm super horny right now."

* * *

'Damn it all! He lived! I'll get Tsuna in me someday! Just you watch, Yamamoto! Kyahahahahahahahahahaha!'

 ** _END_**

 **...So here's the thing... This turned more perverted than I intended... *slams head onto the closest hard surface* I AM SO SORRY! On the upside (I think), I'm going to make another 'chapter' using this chapter, but that will be less stupid...I hope. It really wasn't suppose to be this...odd...but that's why I'm making a less 'odd' one later. Oh well.**

 **On a side note, it's almost 5 am with me having no sleep, so I probably will be embarrassed that I made this. Oh well again.**

 **Nothin more to say. See ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A more innocent version.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. That honor goes to Akira Amano

* * *

 **Target 5: Takeshi Yamamoto**

It was another normal day at Namimori Junior High. Tsuna was currently in P.E. while I feel sorry for him. Let us see what's going on.

"Are you done picking teams?"

"Just one more..."

The teams for baseball had been chosen with poor Tsuna being the only one left to choose from. The two captains were currently arguing over who is forced to get the brunet on their team.

"We'll let you guys have Loser Tsuna." One of the captains said.

"No way! We don't want to lose." The other (jackass) captain retaliated. "He kicked butt in volleyball, but everyone knows he totally sucks at baseball!"

'Sigh... Being the last one picked is so embarrassing...' Tsuna thought while he waited for the argument to be over. 'Gokudera went to stock up on dynamite... So things are finally peaceful again at school.'

"Hey, why don't you join our team?"

Everyone was shocked when one of the players had said that. They all turned to see that it was a boy by the name Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Are you serious, Yamamoto? You don't have to take a loser like him." The first captain said, not wanting Tsuna on his team.

"Don't worry. If I don't give up any hits, there's no problem, right?" Yamamoto said as he put an arm around the captain's shoulder. "Plus, he seems pretty cool."

"If you say so, Yamamoto...Okay."

'This is the first time I've ever been chosen for a baseball team without the captains doing Rock-Paper-Scissors to see who'll be forced to take me.' Tsuna thought in mild shock. 'And not only that... Yamamoto is the one who picked me! He joined the baseball team's starting lineup as a First-Year... And all the other kids in school completely respect him... Not to mention he doesn't seem to be biased about me.'

* * *

 **CLANNG!**

"Opps! Sorry, guys!" Yamamoto said as he ran around all the bases in a home run.

When he made it to the last base, everyone crowded around him and congratulated him.

Meanwhile, Tsuna just watched the other boy with his head in his hands and a blush on his cheeks.

'Yamamoto is so awesome... I wish I could be like him...'

"Kyaaaaa! Takeshi!"

"What a hottie!"

When Tsuna heard the fangirls screaming he got an unpleasant feeling in his chest. He couldn't really tell what it was so he left it alone.

* * *

"It's your fault, Loser Tsuna!"

"That's why no team wants you!"

"Put all the equipment away by yourself!"

The rest of the team yelled at Tsuna for the fact that the score still ended up with his team losing.

'After all that, we still lost.'

"No slacking!"

"Loser."

"..." Tsuna remained silent. 'Same old, same old.' A small breeze past by him, making some leaves blow by. 'Maybe I should just go home."

"Help has arrived!"

"Yamamoto!?" Tsuna was shocked to see the taller boy walking up to him with a broom. Tsuna started to sweep around the area. "Sorry, it's all my fault... You gave me a chance... I'm sorry I let you down."

"Don't worry about it. It's just Phys Ed. I've been keeping an eye on you." Yamamoto said as he put the broom down. He himself didn't know _exactly_ why he had been paying more attention to the brunet, but he already made up some excuses for it.

Tsuna turned with a confused look.

Yamamoto put a smile on his face as he continued.

"Lately, you've been awesome, right? At the kendo match and then at the volleyball game. I've got you at the top of my watch list."

"Huh?! But...um..." Tsuna couldn't find the words to say as a blush appeared on his cheeks. 'H-he has me on his watch list!? What does he mean by that!?'

"Unlike you, there's only one thing I'm good at - baseball. It's the only thing I know how to do." Yamamoto said as he started to help with the sweeping.

'He doesn't sound to proud about saying that.' Tsuna figured he should say that, so he went with something else.. "But... Who cares if you're only good at baseball? You're not just good at it, you're the best!"

"No... I think I'm losing my touch."

"Huh?" Was all Tsuna could say.

"There days, no matter how hard I practice, my batting average keeps falling and my feilding is getting sloppier. If this keeps up, I'll break dropped from the starting lineup for the first time ever."

'A slump?'

"Tsuna... What should I do?"

"What!?" He couldn't believe he was being asked this. 'You're asking me!?'

"Ah... Never mind. Lately, you've been full of surprises. Helping people out... So I just thought I'd ask..."

'I've never seen Yamamoto looking unsure of himself... I'd like to help, but... I don't want him to know about Reborn...' Quickly coming up with something, Tsuna spoke the first thing that came to his mind. "I guess... The only thing to do... Is just keep working hard..."

"You're right."

"Huh."

"You know, I thought it might be something like that. Tsuna, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship."

"R... Relationship?"

"Ah, I meant as in a friendship!"

"Oh..."

"Okay... I'm going to stay late today and practice really hard!" Yamamoto exclaimed as he put his arm around Tsuna's shoulder.

* * *

Later, at the Sawada residence we find Tsuna playing a video game while Reborn starts to talk to him.

"You seem awefully chipper... Did something happen?" The baby asked as he cleaned his gun.

"Today, the most popular guy in my class asked me for help."

"About Yamamoto..."

"You already know!?"

"Make him your subordinate."

"What? You want me to make my classmate into a mafioso!? You can't be serious! Yamamoto has a burning passion for baseball. I want to be his friend and help him."

"You can feel the burn too, Tsuna." Reborn said as he shot fire out of the flamethrower he magically got out of nowhere. "Yamamoto burns in a different way."

"That's my line!"

* * *

Now at the school...

"Emergency! Yamamoto's going to jump off the roof!"

Shit was kinda hitting the fan.

"Yamamoto? Really?"

"He'd never jump."

"Don't joke like that."

"He stayed late yesterday to practice alone. Apparently he overdid it and fractured his arm."

'Could it be...My fault!?'

"To the roof!"

"Right!

"Tsuna, let's go!" Kyoko said as she started to leave the classroom.

"Uh... You go ahead! I have to use the bathroom..."

* * *

On the roof...

"Come down!"

"You're overreacting!"

"Heh... Sorry, but no, I'm not. The baseball gods has forsaken me." Yamamoto said as he stood at the edge of the school building.

"What are you talking about!?"

"Get down!"

"He can't..."

"...be serious!"

"That rusty fence could break at any time!"

"I never should have said those things! I can't even look at Yamamoto now!" Tsuna said as he hid from everyone on the roof.

"You want to help Yamamoto, don't you? Then don't run away." Tsuna looked up to see Reborn pointing a gun at him.

"Wait!" Getting up quickly, Tsuna rushed to the crowd. He accidentally made his way to the front of the crowd and landed on the ground. "Ow... That hurt..."

Yamamoto turned his head to see the brunet.

"Tsuna..."

"I...Um... What do I do now?!"

"If you came to stop me, it's useless. You of all people ought to understand how I feel."

"Eh?"

"They call you 'Loser Tsuna'... You must know how it feels when everything you do goes wrong and you're better off dead, right?"

"Uh... No... You and I are different, Yamamoto."

Yamamoto quickly turned around and gave Tsuna a dark look.

"So now that things are looking up for you, you think you're some kind of big shot huh?" Everyone in the crowd was shocked at hearing this. "Now everything you do is right, is that it?"

"N... No, you've got it all wrong! It's _because_ I'm a loser!" Now Yamamoto was the shocked one. "I've never invested my entire identity in something the way you do, Yamamoto... I just wanted to help you, so I said that stuff about 'working hard'... But I've never really worked hard at anything... Well... I don't think that's a reason to die. I'm just a loser after all...Well... BYE!" Tsuna made a quick dash for the exist, but was caught by an arm behind him.

"Wait."

Before he knew it, he felt someone's chest, heard a clank sound, then noticed that was was falling through the air.

"What the..."

He heard the sound of a gunshot then a window shattering. He felt a bullet go into his head.

'I want to save... My friend, Yamamoto.' As he was falling, all of Tsuna's clothes besides his boxers were torn off. "Reborn in midair! I'm gonna save you like my life depends on it!"

"Tsuna!"

Another shop was heard and another bullet was felt.

"My scalpe feels...itchy... ITCHY!" That was when a black spring came out of his head letting him and Yamamoto fly off into a bush.

"Was Yamamoto just playing a practical joke? With wires, or...?"

"Yeah..."

The crowd quickly separated.

"So Tsuna really is a big pervert."

* * *

"Yamamoto! Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Tsuna! You're awesome. You're also right... I have to give it my all, like my life depends on it." Yamamoto said as he started smiling. "I don't know what got into me."

"Whatever it was, I'm glad it's out. I can't have my friend dying on me." Tsuna said with a smile. 'Thank you, Reborn.'

"Hey, Tsuna..."

"Hm? Yeah?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I'd like to get to know you better!"

"Huh?...Oh! Same here!"

* * *

 **And there it is. It's basically a shortened version of the actual chapter with small dots added in. Either way, I said I would put this one up, so I did. So, see ya! T**


End file.
